


The Early Valentine's Day Episode

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, But more like the beginning of a potential relationship, Crushes, First attempt at a shipping fic, M/M, New Kid is really nervous, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, Not really a shipping fic, Too shy to admit feelings, What happens when a kid raised in a lab celebrates their first Valentine's Day, Wingfic, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In this early Valentine's Day special, Mason celebrates his first Valentine's Day at South Park Elementary, and is sent by Liam to give a Valentine to his crush.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/New Kid | Douchebag
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 4





	The Early Valentine's Day Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to come up with this, but Part 9 is finally out! And pardon the fact this is a Valentine's Day special in the middle of January. But anyway, hope you guys enjoy this author's first shipping fic!

It was Mason's first Valentine's Day in South Park Elementary. An occasion he was excited about throughout the the day, constantly asking Liam and the other boys when they hand out Valentines, in turn being reminded to be patient. But as someone who was raised in a lab and missed out on activities like this, he couldn't help it.

The final class of the day finally came after what felt like an eternity to Mason, where Mr. Garrison canceled the current lesson entirely to allow the fourth grade class to give valentines, and for himself to have a much needed break. While most of the students weren't as joyous or used this as an excuse to give a more elaborate valentine to their crush, Mason was feeling elated, running from desk to desk to give and receive a valentine. In exchange for giving his valentines, a heart shaped card attached to a box of fruit candies, Mason received one in return, admiring each one he collected and savoring each candy or treat they came with.

Mason was going to give Liam his last valentine when he saw the nervous look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Mason asked.

"I forgot," Liam signed back.

"Forgot what?"

"To give Kenny his valentine."

"Isn't he still around for you to give him?"

"I tried, but he left early. And by that, I mean ditched school with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman after lunch for who knows what."

"Can't you just give it to him after school, though?" Mason brought up.

"I'd...rather not," Liam admitted.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't get it, Mason."

Mason was indeed confused, until it occurred to him why Liam didn't want to give the valentine. 

Mason remembered how Liam acted shy around Kenny in the week leading up to Valentine's Day, and how Liam wanted to tell Kenny something, but chickened out before he signed what he wanted to say. Despite his time in a lab, Mason recognized what Liam felt based on his observations on how the older test subjects he lived with acted towards the one they felt affection for.

"Is it because you have a crush on Kenny?" Mason asked.

Liam glared at Mason, the boy frightened by his reaction.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized.

Liam realized what he did, facing away from Mason out of guilt.

"No, I'm sorry," Liam apologized. "I kinda overreacted there. But I may have a small crush, I'll admit. I'm just too shy to tell him, so I made this valentine."

He handed Mason the valentine in question, a simple pink card in the shape of a heart. Mason opened it, reading to himself what Liam wrote:

To my Valentine. -Liam.

Mason looked at Liam as if to say "Really? That's all you got?"

"Yeah, I'm not the most creative person in the world," Liam signed. "But maybe you can do a nervous kid a favor and deliver it for me?"

Mason looked at the card, then looked at the desperate Liam, seeing how Liam really wanted to give it but was too nervous to do it himself.

"Uh, sure. I think I can do a quick favor."

"You will?"

Mason nodded. Liam hopped off his desk to wrap Mason in a hug, catching him off guard from the sudden hugging, yet he hugged Liam back anyway. Liam let him free to sign,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you for this."

"Like getting to chose what to watch on TV for a week?"

"Sure," Liam agreed. "Anything just to get that card delivered."

The bell rang, signaling the end of another school day.

"Good luck, Mason."

They both took the school bus to their usual stop, splitting up so Liam could go home as Mason ran in the direction of Kenny's house, conveniently located on the other side of the train tracks at the end of the street, careful not to squish the valentine he gripped in his hand. He knew he was at the right location when he saw the familiar dark green house, trash piles everywhere, and the broken down car nearby. He swore he could hear the rough coughing of the crackheads that occasionally camped out in the woods nearby.

He went up to the front door, knocking until it was answered by Kenny himself. 

"Hey Mason," he greeted. "What's up?"

Mason handed him the valentine, Kenny curious of what he was holding. He opened it up and read to himself what was written.

"A valentine from Liam, eh?" Kenny muffled once he finished reading it. "Why didn't he give this to me before I ditched?"

"I dunno, Kenny. I'm just the one delivering it for him."

"Wait, he had YOU deliver it?"

Mason nodded.

"Why?"

"It's a personal thing for Liam, Kenny."

"What do you mean?"

Mason wished he kept his mouth shut after that answer.

"I...uh..." Mason gave a glance at his wrist watch. "Oh my! I gotta go now. Can't stay out too long without the parents worrying about me."

"Alright then?" Kenny said, unsure on how to respond to Mason's excuse. "When you get back to him, tell him I like it, even if it's overly simplistic."

Mason ran back home, recapping what happened to Liam.

"Thank god," Liam signed. "I feel so glad he liked it."

"He did question why you weren't able to give him the valentine before he ditched. And I may have nearly slipped a hint of why you had me deliver it for you."

"You what?!" Liam exclaimed to Mason in sign.

"But I made an excuse and ran for it! So maybe he didn't get the hint that you had a crush on him."

"At least you got yourself out of that situation. Did he ask you anymore questions before you ran?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"But Liam," Mason began. "A valentine may not be enough to admit your crush. Can't you just tell him yourself?"

"To tell the truth Mason, I'd rather wait," Liam admitted.

"Why?" Mason asked.

"Because some people may not feel comfortable admitting their crushes yet. Especially me, since I'm not sure if Kenny would accept the idea of a mutant saying they have a crush on him."

And because I doubt an immortal would accept the crush of a mutant, Liam thought.

"As your step brother, I don't want you to be a nervous wreck or do things that make you feel uncomfortable, so it might be a good idea to wait, and maybe gain a bit of confidence first. You'll have to tell him at some point, however. After all, crushes won't remain single forever."

"You're right, Mason. I'll tell him when I feel ready."

They spent the rest of the day gorging on the treats that came with their received valentines, Liam keeping Mason's advice as a reminder for when he felt ready to admit his crush.


End file.
